Historically, the SWEHSC has prominently featured its strong basic science base. An impressive part of that base has been the SWEHSC's development of strong and productive facilities cores, especially in the areas of proteomics, genomics, synthetic chemistry and cellular imaging. These cores continue to offer state of the art research services to Center investigators, and remain an indispensible piece of the research enterprise at the University of Arizona. Since the last center renewal, all core centers are now mandated by NIEHS to develop and maintain an IHSFC. Dr. Lau and the other Center leaders have worked diligently to establish their IHSFC effort. Following previous discussions with EAB, the Center leaders first considered consolidating several of their preexisting facilities cores under the umbrella of a new IHSFC. After exploring this option more deeply. Dr. Lau and the EAB decided that a more effective structure would result by retaining the previously established cores as separate entities, and by marshalling the new IHSFC activities under the strong leadership of Drs. Martinez and Klimecki. Under this new structure, several existing as well as more recently implemented translational research activities at the university and among its affiliated programs have been gelled into the core, along with a strong bioinformatics and biostatical support base that provides computational assistance to both IHSFC core members as well as other focus groups comprising the center. This new IHSFC organizational effort aims to provide support to Center investigators in identifying collaborative expertise, implementing study design, gaining IRB approvals, facilitating sample acquisition and logistics, as well as engaging in epidemiological and biostatistical analyses for research involving human subjects. The core will provide translational research support for studies that are aligned with the NIEHS mission being conducted at the Arizona Respiratory Center, the university's College of Public Health and College of Medicine. The EAB considers the newly established IHSFC as impressive in its capabilities, its reach and its potential impact.